A Weird Day
by Pink Crane
Summary: Sequel to Tommy and Kimbelry's Suprise
1. Weird Day begins

A Weird Day

Pink Crane

A/N For those of you who wanted a sequel here it is.

Disclaimer- I don't own Power Rangers. If I did we could watch this instead of just read it.

The Dream...She was having it again...the one about her childhood...when her parents were still together... her dad hurt them...

" Kim! Kimmie!"

" Wh..whats going on?"

" Honey, you had a nightmare. Are you alright?"

" Yeah, now I am" she replied snuggling closer to him.

They both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Morning handsome"

" You to beautiful"

" So where are you headed today?"

" Work, I have to chaperon a dig. We don't leave until ten you wanna come?"

" I might... oh wait can Trini come?"

" Of course."

" Great, you go ahead to work. I'll call Trini."

" Alright, love you beautiful"

" You too handsome"

They kissed each other goodbye and Tommy left.

* * *

Twenty minutes later...

" Hey Trini"

" Hey Kim, how's married life with our fearless leader?"

" Great, so do you want to go with me and Tommy to chaperon a dig?"

" Hmm. Let me see, watching crabby highschool kids, digging in the mud, and watching Tommy make googoo eyes at you all day. Of course I'll come."

" Alright, well they are leaving at ten"

" How about I drive over there and we go up there together?"

"Okay, see you soon"

"Bye"

"Bye"

They hung up.

* * *

Reefside High 9:45am

" Alright there is only so much you can learn in a classroom. Time to work in the field."

Knock Knock

" Hey Kim. Hey Trini. Guys these two are going with us. So you have to listen to them as well."

" Hey Kim you're going. Awesome" Kira said excitedly

" Lets go" Tommy said ushering everyone out of the classroom.

Ten minutes outside of Reefside

" Here we are. They roped off the restricted areas. Do not go past the rope. Anyone who gives my wife or Mrs. Cranston any trouble will have to..."

" Dr. O is married?"

" Cassidy, are you deaf and blind?"

" No why?"

" They got married before school started up again"

" Whoops"

" As I was saying behave or you'll have to deal with me"

" Tommy, don't make them call us Mrs it makes us feel old. Kids just call me Kim"

" And me Trini"

" Hi"

" C'mon lets start digging"

After being told to show any discoveries to Kim, Trini, or Tommy, they set off in their groups to start digging. Suddenly a car tore down the street it was Principal Randall.

" Dr. Oliver, hello. Find anything yet?"

" No, not yet."

She left to walk around the digging site.

" Soooo, that's Randall? She reminds me of Rita."

" Yeah, now that you mention it she does. Scary huh?"

I know I'm evil HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	2. Are those our?

A/N I nearly forgot this story. Sorry, here's the next chapter.

* * *

Tommy chuckled to himself as he watched the teens throw mud and dirt at each other.

"They're just like us." she whispered in his ear. He turned around,

"Yeah, let's just hope they're luckier then we were at their age. But, then again they've got a kick ass former pink ranger and green, white, and red ranger to mentor them." he said. She laughed,

"I'm gonna go over and watch the kids near Cassidy and Devon." she said walking off. He continued to walk around and stopped to help a group of kids classify something.

Over with Kira and the guys.

"Hey dude look at this." Conner said holding up a old black box with engravings of Dinosaurs and a Dragon on it. Kira took the box from him.

"Maybe Dr. O should see this. I'll go get Kim, Dr. O, Trini. Don't let anyone else see the box." Kira instructed hurrying off to get their mentors. Conner, Ethan, and Trent put the box in between them and wondering what it was. They looked up as Kim, Dr. O, and Trini came running over.

"Where is this box?"

"Right here." Conner handed it to him. Kim and Trini gasped loudly and Tommy paled.

"Are those... are they the power coins? But those were destroyed...it can't be." Kim stammered.

"But, it is. Those are our coins or rather were. But, how did they get here?" Trini stated.

"I have no idea, but I intend to find out." He said and then Kim poked him and he looked around. The other kids had frozen and the Dino Rangers looked at him. He was about to say something when a gust of wind suddenly blew and a voice spoke.

"_Hear me rangers of old. Your final battle is coming, prepare yourselves. And trust me when I say gather your old teammates and convene in one place. I will then reveal myself and your mission. Be safe and May The Power Protect You all." _The voice faded, Kim and Trini looked at each other and tears flowed. Tommy hugged them as the Dino Rangers stared at them.

"Tommy, it was him... I thought he was gone." Kim cried

"I thought so too" Trini conceded

Tommy stared at the box,

"You know what we have to do right? As soon as schools over we get a hold of the gang and you four come to my house after school." He commanded. Kim took the box and hid it in her purse. 'What the Hell is going on? Please, tell us whats going on.' she thought and suddenly heard a voice inside her head.

"_Do not fret, Kimberly. All will be revealed soon, I promise."_

She nodded and resumed helping out with the dig.

* * *

Anyone guess who the mysterious voice is? Tell me what you think and I'll try to update as often as possible.

Love,

Pink Crane


	3. Somethings wrong

1 Everyone who guessed you were right, it was him. On with the story.

Kim's POV

'I can't believe this is happening again. Whats going on? Why were our power coins there? Why after so long is Zordon contacting us? Oh god something must seriously wrong.' she thought as she picked up the kitchen and started the dishwasher. Tommy would be home in a few hours and then the gang along with the kids would be there looking for answers. After the dig and finding the power coins, she and Trini had gone home to get ahold of the originals and tell them to hurry and get to Reefside. They'd agree to get there as soon as they could.

In Angel Grove

A shadow was creeping towards the Power Chamber ruins and enters the building. The figure tore off the cloak and threw it down.

"Little Power brats think they'll survive? Haha! Not a chance, now that I have control of their precious Command Center. My sister might not have been able to defeat them but I will."

**Halt, This is Power Chamber's Control Computer, You can not enter without a power morpher or coin.**

The woman waved her hands at the door and they flew open.

**Welcome to the Power Chamber. **

"So this is the famous Power Chamber, huh. Too Cheery." she muttered some words and the room turned into a dungeon.

"Now, Take the rangers in a time loop. Unravel the forces of time and space


End file.
